This invention relates to urine absorbent bags for bedridden patients and persons suffering from incontinence.
A urine absorbent bag disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Publication (Kokoku) No. Sho61-30653 comprises a pair of pads, each including a liquid-permeable topsheet, a liquid-impermeable backsheet and a liquid absorbent core disposed between these two sheets and which are placed one upon another and sealed together along peripheral edges of these two pads to form a bag. One of these pads is formed with a through-hole for insertion of a wearer""s penis.
With this prior art urine absorbent bag, the wearer must force his penis into the bag through the hole from an outside thereof and this often makes it difficult to wear the bag smoothly particularly when the wearer is an aged patient. While the through-hole may be dimensioned to be relatively large in order to solve this problem, this inevitably increases concern that the bag might fall off from the wearer""s penis.
In view of the problem as described above, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a urine absorbent bag that is easily worn and substantially free from any apprehension that the bag might fall off from the wearer""s penis.
The object set forth above is achieved, according to the invention, by a urine absorbent bag substantially in a rectangular shape formed by a pair of pad sections, each pad comprising a liquid-permeable topsheet, a liquid-impermeable backsheet and a liquid-absorbent core disposed therebetween. The peripheral edges of the respective pads are placed one upon another and partially sealed together so that portions remaining at the peripheral edges are left unsealed so as to form an opening.
Each of the peripheral edges comprises a pair of longitudinally opposite ends extending in parallel to each other transversely of the bag and a pair of transversely opposite side edges extending in parallel to each other longitudinally of the bag. The pad sections placed one upon another are sealed together along one of the longitudinally opposite ends and the transversely opposite side edges extending continuously with and adjacent to the one of longitudinally opposite ends and left unsealed along the other of the longitudinally opposite ends and extents of remaining at the respective side edges so that regions of the respective pad sections defined by the peripheral edges left non-sealed can be folded outwardly of the urine absorbent bag; and one of these foldable regions of the respective pad sections is formed at a location intended to be exposed as the corresponding region of the other pad section is folded outward with guide means extending through a thickness of this region for insertion of a wearer""s penis.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description, wherein only the preferred embodiments of the invention are shown and described, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawing and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.